High School: Heaven or Hell?
by Nicole13-1991
Summary: In this story, Hermione is a 16year old triplet. And unlike her brother and sister, her life is secretly hell. At least untill she met the new boy school or so she thought. Rated 4 attemted murder and rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the world! I would like to say that this is my 3rd fanfic. So I hope you like it, enjoy it. Oh and I don't own Harry Potter. And remember that this story is rated for cutting, beating, and rape. (In later chapters of course) And the characters are really out of there regular thing and they go to a public school with no magic. I don't know how to fit that in.**

_**High School: Heaven or Hell? Chapter One**_

Hermione Granger, Just you average 16-year-old triplet. She had a brother named Harrold and a sister named Harmony. The two girls were identical but complete opposites, but aren't all identical kids?

Anyway, Hermione's sister is considered the "cute one." Her brother was not only known as the boy but the athletic one. And her, the other one.

Harmony is the popular beauty queen. Everyone knows her cause she's cool with everybody. She's around 5'7" with bright hazel eyes and light brown hair that flowed to her shoulders. All the guys want her cause she has the prefect figure and wears the right clothes that shows it. But she's taken by school's hottie, Ron Weasley. (I had to put him somewhere)

Harrold is one of the school's jocks. Every year since 7th grade, he's made all the school's sports teams except gymnastics. Harrold's 5'11" with hazel eyes and brown hair that's been spiked. And with all the exercise he does, he body isn't all that bad looking.

Hermione? She's no one special at least to the people around her. People don't notice her like they do her brother and sister. She's usually cast aside. Hermione's 5'6" with a mixture of brown and hazel eyes and light brown hair that stopped at mid-back. She was also thin.

It was 3rd week of junior year at Hogwarts High. As usually Hermione would walk to her locker and walk silently to Mr. Henford's, her homeroom teacher, room. On the way she bumped into Brittany Michaels and dropped my books.

"I'm so sorry" she said sarcastically, "Not!" She and her girls started to laugh as I walked away.

"You just gonna let her say that to you?" asked Harrold. "Well…" she started.

"'Cause if it were me, she'd get what's comin' to her" he explained.

"Well Harrold, not everyone's like you and if they were then no one would be the best at sports 'cause we'll all be the best" she smiled.

"True. But you shouldn't let them push you around like that, kid." Harrold replied and walked to his class. _"Yea. I'll remember that"_ she thought.

Later that day Hermione went to the restroom and again ran into Brittany, Alesha, and Inara. All she did was walk by past Brittany and she pushes her into the wall.

"Bitch." Hermione whispered, hoping that she didn't hear that. But she did. Brittany turned around and said "Excuse me?"

"What?" Hermione answered.

"You know I got good hearing (like a dog. Ha-ha.) and if I'm not mistaken you just called me a 'bitch' right?"

"Maybe" Brittany than slapped Hermione across the face.

"No one calls me a bitch and gets away with it!" she exclaimed and slapped her again. "Come on girls. Let's leave the loser." When they left the room, Hermione got up from the wall and looked at the red mark on my face.

"That's definitely going to bruise." She said to herself. This was nothing new to Hermione. This sort of thing happened to her all the time, especially when she ran into Brittany. This was often on account of they were in the same grade and had a few classes together.

In class Harmony noticed the bruise and asked where she got it. So she lied and said that she got accidentally pushed into a wall. Luckily she bought it, she hoped.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. The 2nd one should be up soon. Please review. Oh and thank** **ya 4 reading my story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter two. I don't own Harry Potter.**

_**High School: Heaven or Hell? Chapter Two**_

At lunch Hermione started to feel like someone was squeezing her stomach and would give her a break. She knew that if she I had ate she might throw up, so she just sat in the corner of the cafeteria where she sat by herself.

Hermione was just reading her book when Harmony came over and sat in front of her.

"Hey, you're not eattin'?" she asked.

"No."

"Why not, I mean you should be hungry. I didn't see you eat breakfast this morning." Harmony stated. "You're not goin' on one of those dangerous diets, are you? 'Cause you can get seriously sick…"

"Harmony." Hermione tried to get her attention.

"…And besides you look great…"

"Harmony."

"…You're skinny enough I mean you're skinnier than me…"

"Harmony!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Huh?" "I'm not goin' on some crazy diet." Hermione declared, "Those are for stupid materialistic white girls."

"Well you're white" Harmony laughed.

"But I'm not stupid or materialistic."

"So why aren't you eating?" she asked, concerning her voice.

""I'm just not hungry" Hermione told her. She gave her a look. "That's all, seriously."

"Alright, but I'm watchin' you" she replied and went back to her table.

After school Hermione went straight to her room. She dropped her book bag on the floor and fell on her bed. She felt horrible. But she knew that she had lots homework to do. Hermione got up and walked to her desk and started her homework. It took longer than an hour. She couldn't concentrate. When she finally finished she had a headache so bad that she saw spots in front of her eyes. She stood up, felt dizzy and like she was going to throw up. So she quickly lied down and fell asleep.

An hour later Harrold came into Hermione's room and told her that it was time for dinner. But she didn't respond.

"Hermione?" he said walking toward her bed. "Hermione, you okay?" He felt her head as he moved some of her hair out her face. "Hmm, you're warm. I'll go get mom" he said as he left the room. Downstairs the rest of the family were getting ready for dinner.

"Hey mom, I think there's something wrong wit Hermione" he said sitting at the table. Mrs. Granger nodded and made her way to Hermione's room.

"'Mione, are you okay?" she asked softly. She just moaned in response. Mrs. Granger walked over to her and put a hand on her head.

"You're really warm. Do you feel sick?"

"Yea. I think I'ma throw up" Hermione said sitting up slowly. Mrs. Granger watched as her face turned paler and green. She then ran to the bathroom and closed the door. Minutes later, Hermione walked out the bathroom looking pale but less green. She slowly walked back to her room and sat down. Mrs. Granger got the thermometer out and put it in Hermione's mouth. She then tool it out and read, "107"

Hermione laid down and put a pillow over her face. She quickly got back up and ran to the bathroom. Mrs. Granger walked to her bathroom and in the medicine cabinet. She grabbed some type of fever medicine. She started to walk back to Hermione's room. On the way she saw Hermione walk out the bathroom only to walk back in and close the door. Mrs. Granger sat the bottle of medicine on Hermione's desk and went downstairs.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Mr. Granger sitting at the table with Harrold and Harmony. Mrs. Granger walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water.

"She's upstairs in the bathroom." She answered.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"She's got a fever of 107 and she threw up about 4 or 5 times already" she in formed. "It's probably gonna be a long night. Just like when she was little" Mrs. Granger walk out the kitchen and to Hermione's bedroom, where she was out the bathroom and in the bed. She gave Hermione the glass of water and some of the medicine. After that Hermione fell into an uneasy sleep.

It was goin to be a long night.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Please review. Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and you can stay home in bed with a fever of 107. Trust me I know, I had one in the 5th grade. Any way, sorry it took so long and I don't own Harry Potter no matter how much I want to.**

_**High School: Heaven or Hell? Chapter Three**_

The next morning (Saturday) Hermione woke up with a terrible stomach pain. It was so bad that she could barely get out of bed to go use the bathroom. She tried to walk downstairs but got stuck half way down because the pain was too much. A while later Harmony came out her room and walked downstairs but stopped when she saw her sister sitting on the stairs in a ball.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking at her funny. Hermione didn't answer. "Hermione?" Harmony said with concern in her voice. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

She knelled down to Hermione's level and saw that she was crying.

"I-I don't know, but i-it hur-hurts so bad" she whispered

"Where?" Hermione rubbed the right side of her stomach and said "Right here"

"Alright I'll get mom." She said and went down the rest of the stairs and got Mrs. Granger out the kitchen. At that time Harrold was coming out his room; he nearly tripped over his younger sister as his older sister and mom were coming up. (He's a minute younger than Harmony and a minute and a half older than Hermione)

"'Mione, what's wrong?" asked Mrs. Granger. Hermione didn't answer.

"Honey, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"She told me that her stomach hurt right here" Harmony said pointing at where Hermione's hand was rubbing.

"Hm. Might be Appendicitis. We'll have to take her to the hospital to be sure." replied Mrs. Granger, standing up.

"What's going on?" asked Mr. Granger from the top of the stairs.

"Mom said that we got to take Hermione to the hospital" said Harrold, looking at his dad.

"Yea, what for?" he asked.

"I think she may have appendicitis" answered Mrs. Granger.

"Are you sure it's not a cramp?" he asked walking down a few stairs.

"It's not cramps" Hermione whispered softly.

"Are you sure?" asked Harmony.

"My cramps don't feel like this" she stated.

Alright I think we should take her" said Mrs. Granger

"Alright. You two get some clothes on quick" ordered Mr. Granger. They did as they were told as he scooped Hermione in his arms and took her downstairs. Mrs., Granger opened the front door for them and went to open the van door.

Once in the car, Mr. Granger went back in the house to get the others. They then drove off to the hospital. While there the doctor said that it was indeed Appendicitis and that she should go into surgery ASAP.

After the surgery, Hermione felt better but still had a lot of pain in her stomach. (I don't feel like going into detail with this whole recovery thing so I'm gonna skip it)

3 days later

That Monday the hospital released her that afternoon. She was happy about that; she never really liked places like that. Mr. and Mrs. Granger made her stay in bed all day unless she had to pee. The only positive thing about it was that she could catch up with her reading.

The next day

At school no one seemed to notice that she was gone yesterday or even ask if she was okay after her surgery. Not one person said that it was good to have you healthy and/or back. Not even the teachers. The only thing they did was make sure that she got her work from yesterday. Same ol', same ol'. At least until her fist locker break.

Hermione was at her locker getting her books for her next few classes. When a guy came up to her.

"Um, excuse me" said the boy. Hermione ignored the voice; she was sure that it was some immature boy trying to pull something on her.

"Excuse me" Hermione looked around as if expecting some beautiful girl or some jock walking over but there was no one there.(of course there were people in the hall)

The boy, getting a little annoyed, tapped Hermione and said "Yea, I'm talkin' to you" She turned around and saw him. He was most likely 6 foot, wore glasses and had messy jet black hair.

"Oh." Was all she could say and blush a little.

"Can you tell me where locker # 1207 is?" he asked politely. Hermione thought for a moment. Her locker was…# 1206! (That was my locker in 6th grade)

"Um, uh, right here" she answered pointing to the locker next to hers.

"That wasn't as far as I thought." He said opening his locker. "I'm Harry, by the way, Harry Potter." He shook her hand. "And you are?"

"Her-Hermione Granger" she answered. They let go of each other's hands. Hermione closed her locker and started to walk off when Harry called her name. She turned around and found him walking up toward her.

"Do you think you could point out where Mr. Laggen's English class is?"

"Mr. Laggen? That's where I'm going right now." She informed him.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. Slightly overwhelmed with surprise she managed to say, "Sure." The two started walking off in silence in Mr. Laggen's English class.

**Well it took me a minute but its here. Please review. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Hello! I know it's been a while. Blame it on school. That's what I do. But I had my 14th b-day on Sept. 25th. Then we had got Monday and Tuesday off because of oil shortage here in GA so I thought that I'll type this. But any way own wit the story. I don't own Harry Potter.**

_**High School: Heaven or Hell: Chapter Four**_

Once Hermione and Harry Walked into Mr. Lagan's class, she went to her usual seat in the corner while he stood there. Being new he didn't know where to sit. So he decided to go and sit with Hermione. At the same time Brittany noticed his presents.

"Who is _that_? She asked no one unparticular.

"The new boy I guess" said Alesha, "I heard that we got one today"

"Well I like what see" Brittany stated and then saw him sit down next to Hermione. "Why would he sit next to _her_?" But before she could do any thing about it Mr. Lagan showed up and told the class to settle down.

Before Hermione could leave once the bell rung, Harry tapped her on her shoulder.

"Yea?" she responded

"Do you know where Mrs. Ruiz's class is?" he asked.

"How 'bout I just look at your schedule and point out a few of your classes?" Hermione responded.

"Okay" Harry handed over his schedule. She looked at the paper and realized that His schedule was the same as hers except for his third period. He had JROCT when she had art.

"Well I guess we basic ally go to the same places all day"

"So I guess I'll follow you around "Harry said with a smile. Hermione on the other hand had a I-can't-believe- that-this-is-happening expression on her face and walked out the classroom Harry close behind

By lunch Hermione, without realizing it, got to know Harry a bit. He even got her to laugh a little.

"You know," Harry stated as they walked to the cafeteria, "you have a beautiful smile, right?" Hermione blushed a bit as her eyes got wide.

"Why do you seem so surprised? Don't" He was cut by some one behind them calling his name.

"Harry! Oh, Harry!" the two turned around and saw Brittany, Alesha, and Inara walking their way.

"Come on Harry. You do not want to be with freak. Come sit with us" Brittany stated as she pulled him toward their table. Hermione looked at them for a moment then walked the opposite way toward the table in the corner.

"_I knew it was too good to be true"_ she thought to herself as she sat down and read her book.

**I know it's short but bare wit me. I'm still sorta kinda adjusting to high school. Well until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, um… yea let's just get to the chapter.**

_**High School: Heaven Or Hell: Chapter Five**_

After lunch Hermione tried to avoid Harry which wasn't that hard considering that Brittany kept clinging to him. Even when Harry called her name all she did was look the other way. But like they say nothing last forever.

"Hey, Hermione" Harry called after last bell. He was going to put his books in his locker and saw her. Hermione looked up at him but looked back in her locker.

"Hey why did you basically ignore me after lunch?" he asked.

"If you haven't noticed me and the kids at this school don't frankly get along." She explained, "Especially with Brittany and her crew" She closed her locker and started to slowly walk toward the exit.

"Why's that?" Harry asked running up to her.

"Just 'cause" she answered hoping that he won't say _'Cause why?'_ But that didn't work.

"Cause why?"

"Just cause. It's too complicated."

"I guess I can respect that you don't want to tell me cause I'm the new guy" Harry stated.

"No it's not that. I- never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing." Hermione felt very uncomfortable at the moment and had to get by herself for a while. "Look I gotta go, okay"

"Alright, see ya tomorrow, Hermione"

"Bye"

Hermione was in her room doing homework when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she yelled. Harmony walked in shyly.

"Hey can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure" Hermione looked up at her sister and noticed that she looked pale and extremely worried.

"Have a seat." The two sat on her bed. "What's wrong?" Harmony took in a deep breath, turned to her sister and said "before I tell you please judge and label me for it'

"Why would I do that? I mean what did you do?" Harmony didn't answer and looked at the ground.

"Harmony?"

"Alright! Alright, I'll tell you!" Harmony took another deep breath, trying to keep the tears that were forming in her eyes from falling.

"I'm pregnant" she finally stated softly.

"What?" Hermione said with wide eyes, "You gotta be kidding me. You serious?" Harmony nodded.

"Wait," she said realizing something, "You and…did the…you're not…"

"Yes and no"

"Oh my God!" Hermione laughed "Are you sure you're foolin' wit my head?"

Harmony couldn't help but laugh at her sister's naivety. "Yes, me and Ron did our 'dirty deed', yes, I'm not a virgin anymore, and no, I'm not foolin' wit you. But seriously, what am I goin' do?"

"Well, first of all, have you told Ron?" asked Hermione being semi-serious.

"No. I just found out in the bathroom a while ago." Harmony answered.

"Well are you sure it's his?" Harmony was taken back by this question and hit Hermione hard on the arm.

"What do you take me for some sluttish hoe!" she yelled.

"No I just want to know exactly how long you've been keepin' that you're not a virgin from me"

"Actually," Harmony said calming down, "I've only done it once. I didn't think that I would get pregnant."

"Well you know what they say, it only takes one time" Hermione stated rubbing her arm. "But didn't you use a condom?"

"Yea"

"Well first thing's first, you gotta tell Ron that you're pregnant so that you guys can decide 'bout what you 2 are goin' do 'bout the baby. Then you have to tell mom and dad and tell them what you and Ron planned. And that's as far as I can go until that happens" Hermione explained.

"That goin' to be too hard. Can't I wait?" asked Harmony.

"Yea, but not for long. You'll start showin' and I think it'll be too late for an abortion I think. If that's what you decide."

"Ugh, I'm so confused"

**Well that's it for this chapter I think it's one of the best so far. I guess I'll start a new chapter after the PSAT Wednesday. Cya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**_High School: Heaven Or Hell: Chapter Six:_**

Harmony slowly walked up to Ron the next day. She had told him over the phone that she had something very important to tell him.

"Hey baby" he said as she walked up to him, "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Alright" she started, "Just know that this isn't easy for me to say…"

"You're not breaking up wit me, are you?" Ron said slightly paranoid.

"No!" Harmony exclaimed. "No, I'm not breaking up wit you. But you're gonna have to calm down before I give you the news"

"Okay I'm calm. So what's the news?" Harmony took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant"

"What!"

"I told you to be calm"

"How can you be calm when you just said that!" Ron took a deep breath to calm himself.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Harmony

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are we going to do about the baby?"

"I don't know. Do you want to keep it?" asked Ron.

"Well yea, but do you want to keep it and be there for it?"

"I guess. I…"

"You guess!" Harmony exclaimed, her hormones already kicking in. "What the hell do you mean 'you guess'?"

"I don't know. I don't know how to respond to this okay!" said Ron, "Yea, I want to keep it, I just don't know how I'm gonna tell my parents."

"Tell me about it"

"You haven't told you're mom?"

"No the only one who knows is Hermione."

xXx

Hermione was at her locker when some familiar voice called her name. She turned around and saw that it was Harry.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" he asked.

"Fine"

"Ya sure you look kinda sad or something"

"Yea, I was just thinkin'."

"About?"

"Nothing" she answered. Just as Harry was about to continue the conversation, Brittany, Alesha, and Inara walked up to them.

"Hi, Harry" she said wrapping her arm around his.

"Uh, hi Brittany" he said trying to get out her grip.

"How 'bout we walk to class together?"

"Um, that's okay. I'll walk wit Hermione" he answered getting out her grip.

"You seriously want to walk wit this loser?" Brittany said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yea, she's my friend" Hermione was taken back by this comment.

"No you don't" Brittany took hold of Harry's arm and pulled him with her. Hermione rolled her eyes and closed her locker. She then walked to class. The same thing happened thru out the next few days. Ever so often Harry would start a conversation with Hermione but all were interrupted by Brittany. It was very annoying. It was annoying to Brittany too. She hated that Harry kept going to Hermione. And she realized that pulling him away from her wasn't working. She was going to have to take more drastic measures.

"Hi Hermione" Brittany said sweetly one day at lunch.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked coolly.

"Why so mean? Can't we just talk girl2girl?"she said still playing sweet.

"Depends on what you want to talk about" she said not looking up from the book she was reading.

"Ok look, we both know that I have a thing for Harry, right?" Brittany asked dropping the sweet act. Hermione didn't answer but continued to read. Brittany snatched the book from her hands and stared at her, "Right?"

"Well I guess"

"But my only problem wit makin' him mine is, let's see, you" she started to explain.

"How am I a problem?" asked Hermione softly

"Well it seems that no matter how hard I try he keeps goin' back to yo ass" Brittany said angry, "Now look, if you don't already know, I always get what I want and I mean always. Now I want you to stay away from Harry you hear?"

"I can't just" Hermione was cut off.

"Do you hear me?" She nodded.

"Now also understand that if I catch you wit him I'll make you're life more than a hell then it already is"

Hermione watched as Brittany walked back to her table with Alesha, Inara and, of course, Harry. She felt a sense of sadness and loneliness in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't a very good feeling.

**I know this my best chapter and the next one should be here soon. I just have to get all my ideas straighten out first.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Been busy. I don't own Harry Potter. Blah, blah, blah.**

_**High School: Heaven Or Hell: Chapter Seven:**_

A few weeks went by and Hermione tried to avoid Harry. Buy it seemed that no matter what she did he was always there. She knew that it wouldn't be easy considering that their schedules were near identical. He often came up to her and tried to start a conversation. She would go along with it for a couple minutes so not to be rude but as soon as she saw someone eyeing her she would quickly end it and walk away.

"Hey Hermione" Harry greeted one day.

"Hi" she said looking around cautiously

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at her strangely.

"Yea, I'm fine"

"Then what are you lookin' for?"

"Nothing"

"Really"

"Yea. Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Hermione said noticing one of Brittany's friend's eyes on her.

"No not really, just wanted to say hi, ya know?"

"Oh well, I gotta go okay?"

"Sure, Cya later"

"See ya" Hermione quickly walked away leaving a confused Harry behind. As she walked down the hall she anticipated any push or shove that would come her way. But fortunately nothing happened.

Over in the front of the room, Hermione saw someone whispering to Brittany. She knew that something was going to happen and soon.

xXxXxXxX

Hermione felt really lucky to have made home safely. She had just walked into her room, threw her stuff down, and put her head down on her desk when Harrold and 2 month pregnant Harmony came in.

"Hey 'Mione, how ya doin'?" asked Harrold as he and Harmony sat on her bed.

"What's goin' on?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing" Harrold said with a smile on her face, "We just want to see what's goin' on with our baby sister"

"Yea right" she said turning back to her desk.

"Okay lets cut to the chase," Harmony said getting annoyed. "Hermione, what's going on with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know… your whole chi just went from high in the clouds to down below the earth" said Harmony.

"What are you talkin' about?" asked Hermione.

"That's what I want to know." Harrold said looking confused.

"I mean just a while ago you were probably at your happiest I ever saw you and now you're just I don't know" Harmony explained.

"Yea, and you're not eating like you use to" Harrold pointed out, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she answered.

"Oh come on Hermione! Don't play that game with us! We know that something's wrong! So what is it!" exclaimed Harmony.

"It's nothing!" Hermione answered getting annoyed. Harmony got up and walked over to her stubborn sister and slammed her hand on the desk.

"Hermione, don't do this! I'm serious" Harmony noticed Hermione not looking at her, "Hermione! Look at me, please. I distinctively remember you telling me that you weren't going on one of those fad diets not too long ago."

"I'm not!" Her sister gave her a look. "I swear!"

"You're not suppose to swear" Harrold said still sitting on the bed.

"Harrold you're not helping the situation" Haromny said taking a deep breath. "Okay I'm gonna take you're word for it. But you need to eat like you use too, okay?"

"Alright" she answered.

"Thank you, come on Harrold" Harmony said sounding tired. Harrold got up and followed her out the room closing the door behind him.

"But I can't give you any promises" Hermione mumbled under her breath.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I have no real excuse for this one but I hope you liked it and hope you review. The next chapter should be here before the end of the year.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, every body! Here's chapter eight. With the 2weeks out from school I really have excuse not to add another chapter, so here it is. I don't Harry Potter.**

_**High School: Heaven Or Hell: Chapter Eight**_

All Morning Hermione avoided her hormonish sister, brother and especially Harry. But avoiding all three of them was hard. She even thought of skipping the whole school day but decided against it. As she walked to her desk in the back of her 3rd period class, a tall boy with sandy brown hair stuck his long skinny leg out in her path. Lost in her pool of miserable thoughts Hermione didn't see his foot and tripped over it. Her books flew in the air as she fell flat on her face. Everyone in the class started laughing, except one. That one was Harry. He stood up and walked over to her. She was still on the floor covering her face from the embarrassment. He got on his knees and put his hands on her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She didn't answer. Harry then noticed something so he reached to fix it when Hermione shot up into a sitting position, hands on her rear end and an angry red face toward him.

"What do you think you're doin'!" she whispered harshly.

"I was tryna help you" He smiled and whispered in her ear, " You're panties were showin'" Hermione, with her face going 2 more shades of red, quickly grabbed her books and walked to her desk in the back while holding on to the back of her yellow mid-thigh skirt. By then the bell rang and people were talking there seats.

xXxXxXx

Hermione was lucky to go a while without another mishap that was until lunch. She didn't bother going to the food lines. She walked straight to the back table and put her bag down. She closed her eyes and was about to relax some when she heard 2 familiar voices coming toward her.

"Maybe we should just leave her alone" said Ron, being pulled by the wrist by his girlfriend.

"Just be quiet. Hermione!" Harmony yelled sitting in front of her, "What are you doing?"

"Sittin'" she answered

"No, I'll tell you what you're doin': eatin'!" Harmony yelled, angry.

"Not again" Hermione mumbled rubbing her temples.

"Yes again!" She yelled not caring who was now watching, " Didn't you just promise me and Harrold last night that you would started eating like you use to again? And you barely eat dinner, didn't eat breakfast and here you are not eatin' lunch!"

"First of all I didn't promise you anything and can we not talk about this right now?" Hermione asked putting her head down on the table.

"Why not? Any other time it seems like you're avoiding me!" she exclaimed.

"I am!" Hermione snapped. This put surprised look on Harmony's face.

"Why?"

"Because of this! You pushin' in on me!' She explained. Harmony sighed.

"Mione. What happened? We Use to tell each other every thing and now you're avoiding me."

"You want to know what happened?" Hermione got up putting on her book bag, "High school happened." She walked away deciding to go to the library for lunch. She slowly walked thru the wide pathway between the groups of tables her eyes to the floor. Little did she know she was walking right into a trap.

She was just about to pass the table with Brittany and her crew when she heard someone yell "NOW!" At that moment Hermione looked up from the ground and Found herself drowned in purple and green paint.

She stopped in her tracks and froze she couldn't move as the paint landed and seeped into her white short-sleeved shirt, yellow skirt, hair, skin, bag, and white tennis shoes.

Everything seemed to stop for a few minutes; it was quiet. Then all at once she was quickly brought back to reality by the uproar of laughter. She opened her eyes and looked around. Then she saw Harry. His face was full of shock and sympathy but he did nothing to help her. He just sat there with that look. Her eyes filled with salty tears as she ran out the cafeteria but as soon as she hit the door another bucket of paint, red paint, fell on her head. The laughter got louder and was heard all the way down the hall as she ran to the nearest restroom. Back in the cafeteria Harmony, Harrold, and Ron came up to Brittany's table.

"How-How-coul-how-" Harmony was so mad she couldn't finish her sentence. So Harrold did it for her.

"Why the hell you do that!" he roared.

"I didn't do anything" Brittany smiled.

"You know good'n damn well you were the one who told those fuckin' bastards to do that to our sister! He hollered.

"I have no control over them so you're talkin' to the wrong person, sweetie" Brittany argued.

"You're nothing but a-a two-faced, bitch-ass, two-dollar hoe! You know that!" Harmony screamed then turned to Harry, "And _you_! You were suppose to be her friend! Instead you're hangin' wit this slut that suck any dick she see!" Harrold and Ron looked at Harmony with astonishment. They've never heard her talk like that before,

"But," Brittany scowled standing up, "You're callin' me a slut but look who's pregnant!" A few people looked at the slight bulge on her stomach.

"Why I oughta rip that cheap dirty weave out yo head and…" Harmony was ready to lunge at Brittany but was held back and pulled away by Ron As they walked out the cafeteria and followed the painted footprints. When they came up to the restroom the boys waited outside while Harmony walked inside to find a sobbing Hermione trying to clean up.

"Mione?" Harmony said softly. Hermione looked up with a tear and paint streaked face. When she saw her sister angry spread across her flushed face.

"What do you want?" she growled, "Come to give me more lectures?"

"No," Harmony said softly walking closer, "I came to see if you were okay."

"Do I look okay!" Hermione yelled holding her arms out.

"Um…"

"No seriously do I look okay?" she said walking up to her sister.

"Um…I don't know. You tell me"

"Well I'm not so why don't just leave me alone"

"I just want to help-"

"I don't want any help!" Harmony was shocked and stepped back some as she watched her sister go back to the sink and ran the water.

"Al-alright, I-I'll just leave then" she mumbled. Hermione didn't say anything. So Harmony walked out defeated.

"So is she okay?" asked Harrold.

"She wants to be left alone and doesn't want any help."

"Ya sure?" asked Ron.

"Yep, I guess we should go back to the cafeteria" she suggested.

xXxXxXx

Hermione went thru the rest of the day with stained clothes. (She washed the paint out her hair and skin) At the end of the day she walked to her locker and saw that Harry was at his. She quietly opened her locker, refusing to look at him.

"Hey" he said closing his locker. She didn't answer, closed her locker and started walking away. "Hermione!" She stopped but didn't turn.

"What?"

"Why aren't you talkin' to me?" he asked.

"Why should I?"

"Maybe because I'm you're friend"

"Friend!" she yelled turning around, "Really you consider yourself as my friend!"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Well let me tell you something if you were my _friend_ you wouldn't just leave for Brittany!" recalled Hermione.

"Aren't I allowed more than one friend other than you?" he asked.

"Yes but I've been nearly deserted!"

"Oh but what about you?" he questioned, "You just stopped talkin' to me. Why's that?" She didn't answer. "Well?"

"Cause."

"Cause why? We only got into this situation because you stopped talkin' to me" he said. Hermione felt tears swell in her eyes and breathing became difficult.

"No, that's not true" she stated.

"Then what is it?" Her breathing was becoming heavier.

"Hermione, you okay?" Harry asked concerned.

"I can't take this," she answered backing away from him tears flowing freely, "Go! Go back to Brittany and 'em. I honestly don't deserve and nice things or people in my life, so Just go." She turned around and ran off.

"Hermione, wait!" he yelled after her but she was gone.

**There it's done! I honestly think that this is my longest and best chapter yet. I did tell you guys that I was gonna have a new chapter b4 the new year and here it is! So please review and have a happy new year!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry that I took so long to update. I'm trying to write 5 stories at the same time (2 on the site and 3not) but here you go. I don't own Harry Potter.**

_**High School: Heaven Or Hell: Chapter Nine:**_

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon locked in up in her room, trying to forget the events that happened that day. The family actually gave her space and didn't bother her. That is until dinner time. Mrs. Granger walked up to Hermione's locked door and knocked.

"Hermione sweetie, come and eat dinner" she said.

"I'm not hungry" Hermione stated not leaving her desk.

"Honey please you have to eat something" Mrs. Granger called.

"Please leave me alone."

"Just come down and eat." Hermione didn't answer. Giving up, Mrs. Granger walked downstairs to the rest of the family.

"Where's 'Mione?" asked Mr. Granger. Mrs. Granger sat at the table with a sigh.

"She won't come out of her room," she said.

"Well she was pretty upset after what happened today," Harrold mumbled to Harmony.

"Shut up!" she hissed.

"What was that Harrold?" Mrs. Granger.

"Um, I said – OW!" Harrold cried. Harmony had kicked him under the table.

"What you do –" Harmony gave him a warning look that made him shut up.

"So what _did_ happen at school?" Mr. Granger asked getting suspicious.

"Oh nothin' just the usual" answered Harmony.

"So what's got your sister so upset?" asked their mother.

"Nothing. Right, Harrold?" Harmony said looking at her brother.

"Harrold tell me the truth." Their mother said sternly. He sat there, mouth full of food, all eyes on him.

"Alright!" he yelled, swallowing his food, "I'll tell you. Today at lunch a bunch of kids thought it would be funny to cover her in paint."

"What do you mean?" asked their father.

"They threw a gallon of green paint and a gallon of purple paint on her and then they had another gallon of red paint fall on her in front of everybody in the cafeteria." Harrold explained.

"OMG! That's horrible! Who would do such a thing?" gasped Mrs. Granger.

"Kids at school" he mumbled.

"Oh I better go talk to her" Mrs. Granger said pushing away from the table and heading up the stairs.

"Honey?" she said knocking on the door, "Hermione?"

"Go away" Hermione mumbled.

"Honey please I know what happen today, so open up"

"That's more of a reason to leave me alone" Hermione moaned.

"Hermione, please" her mother whined.

"I'm not unlockin' the door and I'm not comin' out! So you and everyone else can just go away and quit tryin'!" she exclaimed thru the door.

"Fine Hermione," Mrs. Granger said defeated, "You stay in there and starve." She waited at the door to see if Hermione would say anything. But when she didn't Mrs. Granger walked downstairs back to the dinner table.

"Any luck?" asked Mr. Granger said as she sat down.

"No," she answered sadly.

xXxXxXxXx

Hermione silently walked thru the halls of Hogwarts High with her eye stuck on the ground. She got many sneers and got laughed at by passing students, even the freshmen laughed at her. She was really getting depressed and nothing her brother or sister said made her feel any better if any thing it made her feel worse.

Hermione sat in her usual seat in her world history class looking at her hands in her lap. Brittany, in her mini skirt, tank top and heels, walked over and sat in the desk in front of her turning to face her.

"Hi, 'Mione. Do you mind if I call you 'Mione?" she asked.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked quietly, slightly looking up at her.

"Oh I just want to know if you learned yo' lesson yet," Brittany said seriously.

""Why are you doin' this to me, Brittany? What have I done to you?" she asked desperately.

"Do you really want to know?" Hermione nodded.

"You've been takin' the attention of my dear _boyfriend,_ Harry" she stated.

"You and Harry are goin' out?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Brittany said in fake surprisingly with a fake surprised face.

"No, I guess he forgot to tell me," Hermione answered sadly looking back at her hands.

"Oh, you would think that he would've told his_ friend_," she said putting a lot of emphasis on 'friend', "Oh well, just know that if you go any where near my man someone will be paying you a visit."

She flashed that evil-bitch-Brittany smile and walked over to her desk just as the bell rung. Her teacher greeted the class in her usual manner and began the lesson on Ivan IV.

xXxXxXxXx

By lunch Hermione was so depressed that it made her sick. After walking out the restroom, she made her way to the cafeteria before it got too crowded. She walked to her table in the back of the room. As she laid her head down on the table, a few tears escaped her eyes as she faced the wall.

A while later, she heard footsteps heading her way. She listens as the steps got closer and stopped. She heard as the chair in front of her was pulled out, sat in, and pulled up, not once moving. Hermione thought it would be her sister but that idea was thrown out the window when a male voice started talking to her.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

She didn't move.

"Hermione please answer me."

She didn't move. He sighed.

" 'Mione please say something, anything. Just talk to me, please!" he begged. Harry sat there looking at Hermione's still form for a minute and sighed again.

"Why?" she asked softly still not moving.

"'Cause… I just… want things to go back to the way they use to be," he answered. Hermione slowly sat up but didn't look at Harry.

"Things are the way they use to be: I'm pushed around and ignored and I'm quiet about it," she responded.

"Not that, I mean when we use to talk and stuff like when we first met," he stated. Hermione sighed a sad sigh.

"Harry, I don't even know why you're even doin' this. Trust me when I say that you'll be much more happier without some depressed girl like me around to drag you down," she stated, tears filling her mixed brown eyes.

"That's not true Hermione," Harry said softly looking at the thin girl in front of him.

"Yes, Harry, it is." Hermione got up and walked to the end of table and stopped.

"Oh, and congrats on your relationship with Brittany. I think she's really in love with you. Even if she is an evil bitch to some people, I'm sure you'll be happy with her and if you're happy I'm happy for you" She said not turning around.

"But 'Mione –"

"Bye Harry," she said looking at him. She turned around and started toward the door just as the bell rang.

**Well that's chapter nine. It's kinda sad if you ask me and one of the longest. I've also decided not to put any cutting in it, maybe next time. Until next time. Please review!** ****


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Here's Chapter Ten. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**_High School: Heaven or Hell:_**

Hermione walked thru the empty halls of the school. She had to stay after to retake a test she failed in her science class. She walked up to her locker and slowly put her finished homework away. As she did this she heard heavy footsteps down the hall. They got louder the closer they got and then stopped. Hermione could feel the presents of a person next to her. She tried to ignore the person but when she tried to close her locker a fat hand grabbed the door.

"You're Hermione Granger, right?" a gruff voice asked. Hermione looked up to see 6'4" heavy set man with brown eyes and a shaved head.

"Ye-yeah. Who wants t-to know?" Hermione asked looking up at the man. She could have sworn that the man had to be over 20 years old at least.

"I do. I got a message for ya." He said stepping closer to her, "I'm gonna need you to meet me at the docks tonight at 9. Can you do that?"

"I don't think so. I have to be at home," she said getting ready to close her locker but instead it was slammed shut but the man.

"I'm not givin' you a choice!" he exclaimed.

Around the corner, Harry was walking to his locker coming from soccer practice. He was about to turn the corner when he heard a locker slam loudly. He quietly looked around the corner to see the back of a tall, bald guy. He sounded angry.

"I'm not giving you a choice!" he heard him hiss.

"But-but…I'm sorry but I-I-"Harry recognized the second voice but couldn't think of the person. Then all that was cleared up when the man drew back his hand and knocked someone to the ground with a thud and a squeal out her mouth. Harry strained his eyes to see who was on the floor.

"Hermione!" he whispered.

"You're gonna come out to the docks at 9 and you're not gonna tell anyone about this," the man said bending over to be in her face, "If I don't see you there, I'll be back and there's no tellin' what I'll do when I'm angry."

The man stood to his full height; Hermione still lying on her side. He looked at the girl, gave her an evil smile and kicked her in the stomach making her moan in pain. He walked down the hall and disappeared around the corner. Hermione stayed on the ground, curled up and eyes closed. She listened as the hurried footsteps came her way. They weren't as heavy as the bald man's were so she relaxed a little. She felt a person's hand on her shoulder lightly shaking her.

"Hermione?" a male voice said, "Hermione."

She knew that voice.

"Come on Hermione, get up," the voice called again.

She knew who's voice that was.

"Harry?" she said as she opened her eyes. She heard Harry sigh with relief.

"Good you're okay. I thought that man hurt you." Harry said helping her up. "Who was that anyway?"

"Nobody."

"Do you even know him?" Harry questioned seriously.

"Not… really," she answered slowly.

"Hermione, you can't go to the docks tonight," he stated.

"How'd you know I'm suppose to meet him at the docks?" she asked grabbing her stuff off the floor.

"I overheard that man talkin' to you," he answered opening his locker to get his books. "Hermione, promise me you wont go to the docks tonight."

Hermione fell silence.

"Hermione," Harry said sternly.

"Harry, I don't have much choice" she stated.

"Yes you do!"

"Why would you care anyway? You've got Brittany and all those popular kids to worry about. Besides nothing will happen," she explained.

"Because I do care for you and what if something does happen?" Harry said without realizing what he said, "That guy can't be trusted."

"Yeah, whatever, Harry. I gotta get home," she said quietly. She walked down the hall to the door and walked out the building. Harry, on the other hand, while watching her leave, made a plan to secretly meet them at the docks at 9 too.

xXxXxXxXx

Hermione sat on her bed that night nervously. She glanced at her digital clock which read 8:42pm. It was going to take a while for her to walk to the docks. She took a deep breath and got up and locked her door. She walked up to her window, opened it and crawled out. She then climbed down the side of the house. Once she was on the ground she took another deep breath and ran off into the night.

'I can't believe I'm doing this' she thought as ran.

xXxXxXxXx

Hermione stopped her jog once she reached the docks. She leaned on her knees and tried to catch her breath. Once she did that she stood to full height and took in a deep breath of ocean air. She looked out into an ocean and closed her eyes. She then heard hurried, heavy footsteps behind her. But before Hermione cold turn around something metal hit her across the head and she hit the ground. As she completely blacked out she heard a deep sinister laugh.

xXxXxXxXx

Harry just walked up to the docks entrance when he heard a scream. Assuming that that had to be Hermione, he ran toward the sound.

"Hope I'm not too late" he muttered under his breath.

xXxXxXxXx

"Mmmm…" Hermione moaned. As she started to wake she heard the ocean waves. She slowly opened her eyes. She then realized that she was gagged and tied. As she tried to break free she heard heavy footsteps coming toward her. When she looked up she saw the bald man walking toward her.

"Mmm" Hermione grunted to get his attention.

"Oh awake are we" he said kneeling down to her level. He laughed at her futile attempt to break free.

"Hey!" They heard someone yell behind them. The man stood up and turned toward the dock buildings. He saw no one.

"Who's there!" the man yelled toward the shadows.

"Leave her alone!" Harry stepped out from behind some stacked crates.

"Who the hell are you? And what the fuck are you doing here?" asked the man.

"I should ask you the same questions but all I want is for you to untie her and leave!" Harry stated. The man laughed, walked up to Hermione and grabbed her by the elbows making her stand on her tied legs. He edged her to the end of the dock where she was able to look into the cold, deep, black waves of the sea.

"And if I don't?" the man questioned. Fear struck him; Harry tried to walk closer to them but stopped when the man's grip on the now crying girl loosened.

"I wouldn't come too close if I were you. We may just have… an accident" The man gave Harry an evil smile while gently loosening up his grip little by little.

"You wouldn't!" he exclaimed.

"Try me" the man smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked, anger running thru his body.

"I was ordered to. Now if you don't mind, I have a job to do and I would like to finish it" The man lifted Hermione by the waist and tossed her in the sea.

"NO!" Harry yelled running to the edge of the wooden dock. The bald man laughed evilly as he started back toward the buildings. Harry wished he could jump on the guy and beat him to a bloody pulp but there was something more important to do. He started at the dark water watching for any sign of Hermione but he couldn't see anything thru the waves.

"Fuck it" Harry stood up and dived into the icy cold water. He swam deeper into the water looking around for Hermione. He turned to his left… nothing, his right… nothing. Then right below him was a shimmer of light brown hair. He strained his eyes to see her full figure sinking into the depths.

'Hermione!' he thought as he swam down to grab her. Once he reached her, he wrapped his left arm around her waist and started making his way to the surface. His arms and legs ached and it felt like he couldn't possibly go any slower. Air slowly escaped his lungs.

Then, finally, Harry's head burst out the water only to be brought back under. Then he felt the soggy sand under his feet. He lifted his head above water pulling Hermione up with him. He slowly and painfully crawled his way to shore pulling the girl on his side. His lungs burned as he desperately gasped for air.

Once far enough on the dry sand, he laid Hermione on her back and flopped on his stomach still gasping for air, feeling as if he would pass out. He struggled to get to his hands and knees and when he was able to catch his breath a little he started coughing. Once the fit was over, he crawled over to Hermione and untied her. Her eyes were closed, her skin and body were freezing and blue and worst of all she wasn't breathing.

"Come on, wake up, 'Mione" Harry whispered shaking her. 'That's not gonna work idiot!' Harry mentally scolded himself. He laid his ear to Hermione's chest hearing her slow heartbeat.

Shivering as the wind blew, Harry adjusted Hermione and started Rescue breathing though he was still having some trouble breathing himself. He continued to give her puffs of air for what seem like hours and suddenly she coughed.

"Hermione?" he whispered. She continued to cough. Harry turned her on her side where she vomited up some water. He laid her back on her back when she was done. Her eyes were still closed but she was breathing.

"Hermione, wake up!" he exclaimed shaking her, "Please wake up!" He closed his eyes in defeat, violently shaking from being soaked to the bone on the chilled night.

"Ha-Harry?" Harry's eyes snapped open at the small voice.

"Hermione?" Harry gasped. He looked at her pale face. She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and gave him a small smile before passing out. Harry looked around to see if anyone was around. When he didn't he stood up and scooped Hermione bridal style and staggerly walked back to the town.

**I'm really sorry about the delay on the chapter I could of sworn I had already posted this chapter and I think this is the 2nd time I've done this to one of my stories. But any sorry but I also have a treat. Guess what it is?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here's your treat the next chapter! I don't own Harry Potter**

_**High School: Heaven Or Hell: Chapter Eleven:**_

Harry shivered as he walked down the street, Hermione in his arms. He needed to get to a safe place. He looked down at Hermione's limp, pale, wet body, nervousness slightly running thru his him.

"Just hold on 'Mione" he whispered looking around. He had to find some help; he knew he wouldn't be able to walk to her house. He had no idea where it was anyway.

"Excuse me" he said hoarsely to a pedestrian, can you help me?" The man gave Harry a weird look and walked away. Two other people passed him before he found an empty bus stop. Harry laid Hermione on the bench and looked around. He spotted a payphone about ten feet away. He took a quick look at Hermione's limp form and then ran to the phone booth and grabbed the phone book. He flipped thru the book looking for the Granger's #.

"Aha!" he exclaimed finding the #.

"Damnit!" he cursed as he realized he had no change on him. He desperately looked around on the floor and in the change dispenser for forgotten coins.

"A quarter! He stated pulling a quarter out the dispenser, "Yes!"

Harry took a quick look at Hermione before placing the coin in the phone. He dialed the # and waited while the phone rang 3x's.

"Hello?" answered a male's voice.

"Uh, hi, is this Mr. Granger?" Harry Asked.

"Yes, and may I ask who's' calling?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Um, I'm Harry Potter, Hermione's friend. And I need your help…" Harry explained that he needed someone to come and pick them up from the stop and that he felt like Hermione should explain when she recovered.

He hung up the phone and walked back over to the bus stop. He lifted Hermione's head, sat down, and placed her head on his lap. He checked to see if she was breathing. When he found out she was he relaxed some.

"Hang in there 'Mione" he whispered wiping a piece of wet hair out her face. Harry nearly fell asleep from exhaustion doing the 10 minutes it took Mr. Granger to get to stop. Mr. Granger jumped put of the driver's seat and raced up to the two teens.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed waking Harry.

"You must be Hermione's Dad" he said groggily as he watched him fuss over the girl.

"Yeah," he said looking up at a boy who was as equally soaked as his daughter.

"You must be Harry."

"Yes, sir," he answered tiredly.

"I think we should take her to the hospital," Mr. Granger said as he picked her up.

"No she's okay. She just pasted out. All she needs is some rest and dry clothes" Harry explained.

"Oh okay" Mr. Granger carried his daughter to the car and placed her in the front seat. He buckled her up as if she were a child. He turned around and faced Harry, who was falling asleep and slightly shivering from the cold.

"You comin' Harry?" he asked. Harry gave him a surprised look.

"You didn't think that I would leave you out here did you?" he asked with a smile. Mr. Granger walked over to the other side of the car as Harry reluctantly climbed in the back seat. Harry fell asleep during the quiet ride.

Mr. Granger pulled up to their house and turned off the engine. He looked over to the two teens. He got out of the car and walked to the other side. He tapped on Harry's window waking him up. As Harry slowly woke up Mr. Granger carried Hermione out the car.

"Where are we?" Harry groggily asked.

"We're at out house." Mr. Granger answered while heading to the front door Harry followed him, "I figured that since it's really late, you'll stay here for the night to rest up some. Of course we'll have to phone your mother."

Harry followed Mr. Granger into the living room. He placed Hermione on the couch and went to get some towels.

"Darling is that you?" Harry looked up from the floor toward the voice. Moments later a middle-aged woman appeared in the room.

"Oh, hi, um, who are you?" the woman asked.

"Um, I'm Harry, Hermione's friend." Harry stated, pointing at the girl on the couch. The woman, who, to Harry, appeared to be Hermione's mo9m, cut her eyes to Hermione. Her eyes went form normal to big as baseballs making her look like a deer in headlights. She rushed to her daughter's side screaming her name. Hearing the noise Mr. Granger rushed in the room dropping the towels in a nearby chair and grabbed his wife by the shoulders.

"Jane, it's okay. She's fine." He said. (I_ have no idea what her parents' first names are so bare wit me)_

"What happened!" she asked hysterically.

"We'll get to that later, let's just get her dry and in bed." Mr. Granger stated trying to calm his wife. By this time, there were footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What's all the yellin' for?" asked Harrold.

"What are you doin' here?" Harmony aksed being the first to notice the sleepy Harry.

"Long story" he yawned.

"And getting longer" Mr. Granger stated sitting his wife in a chair, "Harrold you think you could carry you sister to her room and Harmony can you help her with her clothes?"

"Sure" they said in unison. As Harmony went upstairs, Harrold picked up his sister and followed his other. Mr. Granger was still standing over Mrs. Granger to keep her calm. Harry stood in the same spot, socking wet and shivering.

"Hey Harry" Mr. Granger said throwing a towel at him, making him come out of his trance.

"Dry yourself off I'll have Harrold bring you some clothes."

"Okay." Harry put the towel on the top us his head and started to dry it. Moments later Harrold came down the stairs.

"Harrold can you give Harry something to sleep in for the night?" he asked.

Sure. Follow me" Harrold said with a wave of a hand. Harry followed Harrold up the stairs and into his room. He watched as he dug thru his belongings.

"Here you go" Harrold said throwing Harry some p.j. bottoms and a white-t.

"Thanks" he started, heading for the bathroom. On his way he nearly ran into Mrs. Granger as she was coming out of Hermione's room with her wet clothes.

"Oh sorry" Harry said.

"It's quite all right. Oh are you getting ready to change?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Well, when you do bring your wet clothes down to the laundry room by the kitchen, okay?"

"Alright" Harry walked into the bathroom, dried off, and changed clothes. He walked back downstairs looking for Mrs. Granger. He eventually found her in the kitchen. She spotted him out the corner of her eye and turned to face him.

"Oh just give me those to me." She stated grabbing his clothes and throwing them in the dryer with Hermione's.

"You don't know how grateful we are that you found her. I don't know what I'll do without her. I know it sounds weird when I got 2 other children upstairs, I even have a grandchild on the way, but it'll be different without her ya know. When you raise triplets it's just different when one disappears, ya know?"

"Uh…"

"Oh, how could you possibly understand you don't have kids" she laughed then asked, "Right?"

"Oh yeah, I don't have any kids" Harry answered quickly.

"Oh good, well let me stop rambling on about nothing" Mrs. Granger smiled, "You should call your mother now. The phone's in the living room" (_And yes Harry lives with his mom. Where's his dad? I have no idea.)_

"Okay thanks" Harry walked into the living room and picked up the phone. He called his mom and told her where he was. Once that was over, he took off his glasses and yawned. At that same moment Harmony stepped in the room.

"Dad made you a sleeping area in the den" she said placing a hand on her slightly bulging stomach.

"Okay" he responded. She started out the room but came back.

"Is it true that you and Brittany are together?" she asked. Harry looked at her, his glasses still off.

"No, why?" he answered.

"Just askin'" she said and walked away. After one last stretch of his tired, sore limbs, he grabbed his glasses and headed for the den. Once there he placed his glasses on a coffee table, climbed under the blanket on the couch and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed these 2chapters and again I'm sorry about the wait. If it makes you feel any better I've already started writing the next chapter.:) **


	12. Chapter 12

_**High School: Heaven Or Hell: Chapter Twelve:**_

Hermione slowly woke up the next morning. Her head was pounding and the sunlight coming through the blinds was beaming in her face.

"Mm," she moaned slowly sitting up in her bed.

"How'd I get here?" she asked herself as she looked around her room. She then slowly got out her bed and walked out her room. As she walked her legs felt wobbly. She made her way downstairs where she heard someone in the kitchen. When she got to the door, she saw Harmony making herself some cereal. She didn't notice her sister until she was heading out the kitchen door.

"Mm!" she exclaimed with a mouthful of Frosted Flakes.

"OMG! Hermione, you scared the shit out of me!" she said after swallowing.

"Sorry 'bout that," Hermione said softly.

"How you feel?"

"Okay I guess. How did I get in my bed? How'd I get in the house?"

"Oh," Harmony took another spoon of flakes, "Dad brought you and Harry here. You two were soakin' wet and- "

"Wait, Harry's here?" Hermione cut her off.

"Yeah, dad figured that since it was so late, we should let him stay the night." Harmony answered.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked almost desperately.

"Um, in the den, why?" she stated eating another spoonful. But before she could get an answer, Hermione raced out the room. She walked swiftly walked down the hall until she reached the door of the den. The door was slightly opened. She opened the door a little wider and spotted a figure asleep on the couch.

"Harry!" she gasped quietly. Her hand covered her mouth as he stirred in his sleep.

'_OMG! He's really here!'_ she thought. She watched him roll over in his sleep.

"What are you doin'?" Hermione jumped from the door and turned around to find Harrold be hind her.

"Um… uh… nothing" she answered trying to catch her breath, "God! Harrold you scared me!"

"Well sorry I didn't mean to. I just wanted to know why you were peepin' in on him." Harrold apologized. Then a voice behind spoke making Hermione jump and nearly fall on her wobbly legs.

"Who's peepin in on who?" Harry yawned.

"Oh God, ya'll gotta stop doing that" Hermione gasped. She looked at Harry. His hair was messier than usual and he didn't have his glasses on.

"Stop doin' what?" he asked.

"Scarin' her" Harrold answered.

"Oh well sorry. And good morning" he stated.

"Good mornin'" Harrold greeted.

"Um, excuse me. If anyone needs me I'll be in my room," Hermione ran into her room and closed the door. The boys watched her quizzically, looked at each other and shrugged.

"I think there's still water in her head," Harrold joked. Harry chuckled looking at the door of Hermione's room.

xXxXxXx

Hermione spent most of her day locked in her room, only coming out when she had to use the bathroom. Harry was sort of disappointed that he didn't get to see her again before he left later that morning. While in her room, Hermione had spells of banging her head on her desk repeatedly. She told herself how stupid she was to have gone to the docks. She something bad was going to happen, yet she went anyway. She was also told by Harry not to go.

"Harry" she whispered. If it wasn't for him she probably be dead. She pounded her head on the desk harder.

During the day everyone pretty much left her alone. Harmony had an appointment that day with her ob/gyn. (Mrs. Granger was taking her) Mr. Granger had to work and Harrold was in his room lifting weights and studying for a driver's test. So she was free to waddle in her sorrow. After banging her head until she got a headache. She sat on her bed staring out the window. Every now and then a car would drive down the street or see a squirrel climb up or down a tree. It must've been around 3pm when Harrold came knocking at the door. He didn't even wait for her to answer when he came in the room.

"Hey, 'Moine, I'm about to make some Ramen noodles, want some?" he asked.

"No thanks" she answered quietly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thanks anyway," she said not taking her gaze off the window.

"Alright. You okay?" he asked trying to read her expression on his sister's face.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Harrold eyed Hermione for a moment then left the room.

xXxXxXx

Around 6pm, Hermione heard someone coming up the stairs and down the hall. She was really hoping that whoever it was would pass by her closed door. But she must've wished too hard because within minutes, Harmony came busting thru the door with bags in her hands.

"Hey Hermione, oh my God, you should've came with us today!" she exclaimed walking over to Hermione's bed, sitting down.

"Me and mom found out that the baby's a boy! Oh, Ron's gonna be so happy! I can't wait to tell him!" Hermione could tell that her sister was ecstatic about what she just found out. She had that expectant mother glow and she rubbing her now 5 month pregnant belly.

"Oh and after my appointment, me and mom went shopping for him. We got the cutest clothes!" Harmony squealed pulling out little outfits in blue, red, green, and yellow. With fire trucks, puppies, and _Power Rangers_ on them.

"Aren't they just the cutest!" Harmony exclaimed.

"Yeah, the cutest," Hermione said much less excited. Harmony noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Hermione," she said sternly.

"What! I'm fine, okay," Hermione stated looking at the carpeted floor.

""Hmmm… well I'm tired. I think I'll go take a nap." Harmony got up, placing the baby clothes back in the bag, and walked out the room closing the door behind her.

Around 7:30, Hermione started to smell Mrs. Granger's cooking form her room. She thought that the smells would make her hungry, but they didn't faze her. When she was done cooking, Mrs. Granger came upstairs and into Hermione's room.

"Hermione, dinner's ready"

"Not hungry," she stated still staring out the window.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Nothing just not hungry. Had a big, late lunch to day since I didn't eat breakfast." Hermione answered.

"Oh well, are you sure you okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll leave you a plate if you get hungry," Mrs. Granger left the room closing the door behind her. Hermione let out a sigh. She was glad that she didn't bombarded her with questions or tell her that she needs to eat something. Though she did feel remorse when she lied about lunch. She wasn't even planning on going downstairs to eat that plate Mrs. Granger was going to fix for her. After another sigh, she got up and went to hop in the shower.

"Hey where's Hermione?" asked Mr. Granger.

"She said she had a late, big lunch be cause she didn't eat breakfast," she answered sitting at the table.

"So she's not eating?" asked Harmony.

"Not until later, I think," her mother responded.

'_That's funny she never did eat lunch today'_ Harrold thought. He didn't say anything though. He knew it would just get the family fired up and go after her.

Upstairs, after her shower, Hermione placed a soft music cd in her radio, turned off her lights, laid down on her bed, and soon dozed off to sleep.

**Okay I no some of you might be mad at me for not updating since April. I really have no excuse for why I didn't update from 4/15 to 5/26. I started writing it but stopped. Then I had to go to Michigan for the summer and I forgot my notebook with the story in it and plus I had limited time on the computers up there. Then when I got home a few weeks ago, I couldn't think of what to write. Then the 2nd' week I was here I had band camp all day. Last week I finished writing it and started typing but got a little lazy. But now after about 3 months I updated. I'll try to update faster from now on. But bare with me, school starts Monday and I'll have band practice and what not. Thank you so much for being sooo patient with me. **


	13. Chapter 13

_**High School: Heaven or Hell: Chapter Thirteen:**_

On Monday, Hermione tried her best to avoid Harry. She went to her locker quickly to keep them from meeting there at the same time. In class she terminated all eye contact with him even though she could often feel his eyes on her. After class she would rush out of the classroom before he could catch her. During lunch instead of going to the cafeteria she went to the library.

The bell rung signaling that lunch was over. Hermione placed her book back on the shelf and headed out the library. On her way to class she ran into Ron.

"Hey Hermione!" he exclaimed, then dropped his voice; "If I were you I'll hide" He started to walk away.

"Why?" she asked stopping him. He looked up in the crowd of teenagers.

"That's why" he answered, "and she pissed."

"Hermione!" Harmony exclaimed waddling up to her, "Where were you at lunch?!"

"In the library" she answered.

"The library? What were you doing in the library?"

"Um, studying," Hermione lied. She tried her best not look her sister in the eyes.

"Studying? What were you studying for?"

"Harmony I got to get to class can we talk about this later?" Hermione asked almost desperately. Harmony stared at her sister and then reluctantly let her go. Hermione raced to her physics class, just making it as the bell rung.

"You barely made it Miss Granger," said Mrs. Starr.

"Sorry," she stated quietly. She quickly took her seat in the back of the class. Unfortunately that seat was next to Harry. She, once again, avoided eye contact with him.

"_Psst!_ Hermione," she heard Harry whisper. She said nothing.

"Come on Hermione!" he whispered. Hermione forgot to not look at him. Then spoke a little louder.

"Mione, speak to me!" This brought the attention of the whole class to the back of the room.

"Mr. Potter is there something you wish to share with the class? asked Mrs. Starr sternly.

"No ma'am."

"Well I urge you to complete your assignment!" Harry sighed and brought his attention back to his worksheet but not without glance over at Hermione.

Around 50 to 55 minutes later the bell rung. Hermione quickly gathered her things and walked as quickly as she could out the door. What she didn't know that Harry was right behind her. So before long, Hermione felt someone grab her by her elbow.

"Hermione, wait!" came Harry's voice. She stopped and turned around.

"Hermione, why are you not talking to me?" he asked.

"Um, because," she said looking at the floor.

"Because why? You've been avoiding me like the plague!"

"Because-"

"Oh, Harry! came Brittany's shrill voice. Seconds later she was latched on to Harry's arm.

"Harry, where have you been? And why are you with this loser?" she asked as she smiled at Harry and scolded at Hermione.

"Brittany, not now."

"Why not; don't you like me any more?" she pouted.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I have to talk to Hermione and –"

"No, it's okay we'll talked later," Hermione stated walking away.

"Good, now we can walk to class together," Brittany grabbed Harry's hand and dragged to their next class.

"Brittany, why are doing this?" Harry asked.

"Doing what? All I'm doing is walking to class with you," she stated.

"You saw that I was talking to Mione and you pulled me away from her." Brittany sighed.

"I just really don't see why you would want to hang with that freak. She's a complete social outcast and hanging out her can hurt your reputation."

"I really don't care about my reputation. I consider her a friend and I want to know why she's avoiding me," Harry responded.

"She probably knows that you're out of her league," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said quietly as they walked in the classroom.

xXxXxXxXx

Hermione was just about to close her locker at the end of the day, when she felt eyes watching her. When she turned around she came face to face with Harry.

"Oh my God! You scared the crap out of me. You really gotta-"

"What's wrong?" he stated with seriousness in his voice and face.

"Nothing."

"If nothing's wrong, huh, then why are you avoiding me?" he asked.

"Because…" she looked at the floor.

"'Because' is not an answered." Hermione could clearly see Harry wasn't going to let him go. She sighed.

"It's because I feel odd around you at the moment."

"Why?"

"Cause you saved my life and all and it just… awkward," she answered.

"What's so awkward about it?" he questioned.

"I'm not sure, it just is," she said, "But I do want to thank you for it. You didn't have to come after me."

"I know but I wanted to," he stated, "how about we start all this over?"

"Start over?"

"Yeah as in everything that's happened so far to us we put behind us and pretend like it was when we first met," he explained extending his hand, then getting, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter and you are?"

Giving him a strange look for a moment, she smile and said, "I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. Hey, how about we hang out?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but I just met you, maybe another time," she said walking off toward the school exit. Harry could do nothing but watch his brown-haired beauty walk down the hall.

"_Wait, brown-haired beauty? What's up with that"_ he thought. Around the corner were Brittany and her two main followers, Alesha and Inara, in their cheerleader practice clothes.

"Oh so they're stating over, are they? Well we'll see if this time goes smoothly," Brittany stated as they turned around and headed to practice.

**This time I'm not going to say sorry cause I know you guys are tired of hearing( or reading) it. But let's just say that most of the reason for not updating is after school activities, loads of homework/projects and not time for the extra little things I want to do.**


End file.
